How It All Ended
by SagittariusRising
Summary: You are at Hogwarts after 4 years of homeschooling, and have been befriended by the golden trio. The Dark Lord is on the rise. Can you and your friends help save the Wizarding and Muggle worlds from destruction?
1. The Start of It All

You walked into platform 9 3/4 for the first time. Your emerald eyes stared in wonder at the sight before you. Long, flowing hair, the color of wheat at harvest time twirled around you as you sharply turned your attention toward the train. You had heard for the first time the sound of the whistle piercing the good-bye's of parents to their children. You walk briskly toward the train, trying not to miss it. After boarding you do a scan of the train, and find all but three of the compartments full. Two were occupied by groups of three; one of the groups was three boys. Two of them looked dumb, and rather sluggish, with dark hair, and the other was almost the opposite. He had silver blond hair, looked well kept, and was thin, but just as intimidating as the other two. Another was engaged by a friendlier looking group of people. A young witch with bushy brown hair, reading a book, a young wizard with fiery red hair, and another boy who had uncontrollable midnight hair. The third compartment was completely empty. You opt out of the social scene, and bolt for the empty compartment. You had a book you wanted to finish, and didn't want to seem antisocial, so now would be an opportune moment. The ride goes by uneventfully. When you get to Hogwarts you are a bit confused. You saw kids your age going to the castle by wagons that seemed to have no horses, or animals for that matter, moving them. But you also heard a loud voice telling the first years to move in the opposite direction. "Are ye Edmy Rosary?" asked a very large, rather intimidating person from behind you. "Yes," you said slowly, not sure whether or not to trust this person. "Then follow me. By th' way, the name's Hagrid. His tone was reassuring, and your earlier doubts flew away as you realized this burly stranger meant you no harm. You followed him onto a boat that was supposed to take you to Hogwarts. There was never a day better for a boat ride across a lake. The sun was shining bright, making your skin tingle from the warmth, and there was a gentle breeze cooling you. The only concerning thing was a large black spot, clearly visible through the lakes transparent surface. "It's a giant squid," said a first year boy from behind you interestedly, answering the question that had been nagging you for the last couple of minutes. "My name is Joe Griswold," he said, offering his hand. "Edmy, Edmy Rosary," you answered politely, shaking his hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Edmy." You noticed he said your name almost like it was an afterthought. All thoughts of your newly made acquaintance vanished from you head as you saw the castle. It was enormous! It was by far the largest, not to mention the most beautiful building you had ever seen. A gently sloping, but nonetheless steep, hill seemed to be the reason for the carriages. There were several delicately balanced, but forceful looking towers. As you turned your head to the right, you saw the biggest forest you had ever encountered. 'All the trees must be at least 100 years old,' you thought in amazement as your boat neared the shore. After a very short walk, you found yourself face to face with the largest set of gates you had ever seen. The authority figure at the front of the group said something about a sorting, but you really couldn't focus. The paintings were all gorgeous! There were pillars made of expertly carved wood. They were made with such skill; you thought if you stared at them for long enough, they might come to life. The gates swung open, and you were once again caught in a trap of wonder. The ceiling was a perfect recreation of the sky outside! Something in front of you began to sing, but you couldn't pry your eyes, or attention, away from the beauty before you. There was clapping, and while you were in la-la land, you absentmindedly clapped as well. You only snapped back to attention when you heard your name called. You started to walk toward the stool with a look of confidence of your face, but inside your legs were turning to jelly from the nervousness you felt because of the eyes you knew were following you. You sit on the stool, and a hat is placed on your head. You are thinking, "I really want to be in Gryffindor!" 


	2. The Foundation For Change

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled, and the Great Hall seemed to be enveloped in a single roar of approval. You looked over to the table that was clapping the loudest, who you assumed to be Gryffindor, and took a seat next to the three people you saw on the train.  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," said the bushy haired girl, "and the two goggling idiots are Ron Weasley," she motioned to Ron as the two of you shook hands. "And Harry Potter."  
It was your turn to goggle now. As you two shook hands and greeted each other you could not resist the urge to look. Harry saw your eyes flick upwards and moved his hair to the side so you could have a better look.  
"Wow," you breathed, "I never thought I would meet you. I always figured you would have had private tutors, just t be safe."  
"But where-"Harry was cut off by Hermione who's earlier genuine smile had been replaced by a look fakeness, jealousy, and crazed madness.  
"But, didn't you realize that the safest place for Harry would be with Dumbledore, You-Know-Who's greatest enemy? You must not know much then." Hermione's expression changed drastically yet again, but this time to triumph.  
"You know, I have kinda been cut of from the wizarding world for the past 14 years," you thought the comeback was a good one, but Hermione responded so quickly, you would have sworn she had prepared it.  
"That no excuse. Anyone who even knows that they are a wizard or a witch knows about Dumbledore and his power." You cast your gaze downward, feeling very much like a child.  
"Well- I guess- I never- I mean- that is-"you struggled to find words that would redeem you.  
"That's fine. Most people wouldn't have thought of that either." He shot Hermione a death glare and you wondered why someone who barely knew you would stick up or you like that. 'It must just be how he behaves' you told yourself silently. "So, tell us something about yourself... I didn't get your name,"  
"Edmy, Edmy Rosary," answering the question. You turned to face the group. "I've been home-schooled since I was nine. My mom thought it would be better that way."  
"Why would you leave home-schooling? It must have been great! Barely any homework, all the breaks you could want, all your teachers liking you," Ron asked excitedly.  
"Actually, I at least four hours of homework each night, and I didn't get breaks, except for lunch. And my mom is not the nicest teacher. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't mean or anything, she just expects a lot. It was also quite lonely, you know. No classmates, I barely had time to time to go out before dark, so I didn't really have any friends."  
"Oh," said Ron, looking at you with sympathy. Hermione was watching her food determinedly, but at least Harry had a bit of solace for you.  
You'll have much more fun this year. Except for classes we have with the Slytherin's," you looked at him questioningly and he elaborated. "The Slytherins are our rival House. There is also Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. That's what the Sorting decides, what House you are going to be in.  
Each house has a Head. Our's is Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape is for Slytherin, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw has Professor Flitwick." As the schedules were passed around, Harry commented, "Looks like we all have the same classes, except for Hermione, who doesn't have Divination."  
What are the Professors like?" 'This year seems like it will be much more enjoyable.'  
"Well, first we have Charms, with Professor Flitwick, and he's ok, but I couldn't say he hold everyone's attention when teacher methods," Harry chuckled, and you giggle appreciatively, remembering how boring that was when your mother taught it. "Then we've got Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid."  
"Oh, I know him, e seems really nice," you exclaim happily.  
"Yeah, but that's a class we have with the Slytherins, and they give him a hard time. The Slytherins are against anyone who isn't a Pureblood, or doesn't hold the idea that Purebloods are superior," you blushed at this because you yourself are a Pureblood, but hold no such belief. "After lunch we go to Potions, also with Slytherin, Snape teaches that, and he has something against Gryffindor. Don't ask." Harry said dismissively as you raised your eyebrows. Apparently he could read you as well. "Then we've got Divination with Trelawny."  
"She's a little wacked, a real nut case. All you have to do to pass her class is predict your own tragedy and death." Ron looked very proud, and you began to wonder if he fancied you, but was brought back to attention (a/n: You're a real daydreamer, aren't you?) by Hermione.  
"I should say so. She insulted me! I cannot believe her nerve. Divination is to much guessing, and too fickle a study subject for me anyway..." Hermione began to ramble, and you looked around till you eyes were caught by...  
  
A/N: Sorry it is short, and for the cliffhanger, but how else am I supposed to keep you coming back and continuing reading? Also, it took me forever to write this chapter, and I am sorry if I took some of the people out of character. If you have any cool plot twists or anything like that you think I should add, feel free to review this and suggest them!! I am I am also thinking of ditching this story and writing a Harry/Hermione. If I don't get a more positive reaction to this chapter, I might. TTFN!! 


End file.
